Random Comedic Show
Random Comedic Show is a show that airs on TBS, and has reruns on TNT. It premiered in 2001 to an audience of 5.7 million, and has constantly stayed over 1 million in 2017. The show keeps a 8.9/10 rating from many different critics. Characters: * Harold: The main character. A stressed office worker who has to deal with his child, Liam, after his wife, Madison, left him. * Liam: The main character's son. He is at age 7, and has a love for koalas. * Angelo: The Spanish friend of Harold's. He LOVES food, and has a lot of courage, which leads to disaster in Season 6. * Olivia: Angelo's Canadian wife. She has been hinted to be... something else. * Emily: The main antagonist. She comes up with plans to kill Harold, but they all fail. * Roman: Harold's best friend. He LOVES Italian food. Plot The characters deal with their normal lives in the big city of ComedyCity. There have also been many different arcs through the show's 13 seasons Seasons # 20 episodes (2001-2002) # 20 episodes (2002-2004) # 13 episodes (2004) # 26 episodes (2005) # 22 episodes (2005-2007) # 12 episodes (2008) # 6 episodes (2008) # 20 episodes (2009) # 26 episodes (2010-2011) # 40 episodes (2011-2013) # 20 episodes (2014-2015) # 5 episodes (2015) # 26 episodes (19 aired) (2016-) # 22 episodes (Coming soon) Total: 249 of 278 episodes aired Episodes Season 1: # The Onion # The Clue # The Smile # The Countryside # The Overcharge # The Purpose # The Miner # The Pest # The Fantasy # The Adviser # The Bolt # The Bark # The Intention # The Ghost # The Smarts # The Revival # The Liberty # The Spoiler # The Hospital # The Reptile Season 2 # The Democrats # The Smoke and Fire # The Destruction # The Deadly # The War # The Stab (1 hour) # The Plot # The Staircase # The Concept # The Witch # The Replacement # The Diet # The Thinker # The Clue 2 # The Heart # The Steak # The Petition # The Web # The Week # The Crisis Season 3: # The Man # The Ice Age # The Spectrum # The Wolf # The Awakening # The Return Of Onion # The Family # The Yellow (Special Simpsons crossover episode) # The TV # The Skater # The Suit # The Faker # The Equinox Season 4: # The Pickpocket # The Lonely Child # The Vehicle # The Pillow # The Rubber # The Blind Pig # The Legend # The Milk # The Kid # The Rock # The The # The Innocent # The Clue 3 # The Anime # The Truck # The Budget # The Children!!! # The Literature # The Rank # The Hot Dog # The Bat # The Foot # The Muscle # The Wind # The Bears # The Escape (1 hour) Season 5 # The Anticipation # The Stadium # The Creation # The Cabinet # The Entertainment # The Debut # The Spy # The Jet # The Lemon # The Opinion # The Format # The Revision # The Shark # The Mediocrity # The Stem # The Twitch # The World # The Cells # The Address # The Approval # The Newcomer (1 hour) # The Rib Season 6 # The Crash # The Cheese # The Banquet # The Cuts # The Representation # The Clue 4: More and More # The Artifact # The Garage # The Blog # The Guilt # The Studio # The Death Season 7 # The Talk Show # The Movies # The Financial Issues # The Cancellation # The Country # The End? Season 8 # The Shooting Star # The Money # The Burning # The Singing # The School # The Republic # The Grades # The Decisions # The Jobs # The Wedding (2 hour TV Movie) # The Aftermath # The Edge # The Planets # The Owls # The Liam # The Onion 3: Onionland # The Shine # The Growth # The Fading Part 1 # The Fading Part 2 Season 9 # The Bundle # The Small Town # The Madison: A Prequel # The Neighbor # The Mess I Made # The Statue # The Random Dramatic Show # The Sickness # The Fun # The Clue 5: Are We Done Yet? # The Treehouse # The So-Called Entertainment # The Position # The Idol # The French # The Italian # The Icelandish # The Canadian # The Russian # The Japanese # The Brazilian # The Mexican # The Bunny # The Children # The Common Sense # The Rage Season 10 # The Table # The Ghost 2: Return of Joe # The Hacks # The Chase: Toby's Plots # The Chase 2: Toby's Revenge # The Chase 3: Oh Dang # The Chase 4: Toby's Musical Adventure # The Chase 5: The Final Chase # The Liamposter # The Real Liam # The Roller Coaster # The Mail # The Wicked # The Revenge of Madison (1 hour special) # The Getaway # The Ex # The Recruit # The Kick # The Hope # The Kicking # The Stray # The Clue 6: The Secrets # The Labyrinth # The Motel # The Great Outdoors # The Painting # The Mission # The Chaos # The Loop # The Sewing Machine # The Guidance # The Contributions # The Funding # The Crappy Sitcoms # The Wall # The Politics # The Situation # The Deed # The Power # The Struggle (1 hour) Season 11: # The Return To The Island # The Daylight # The Salt # The Heaviness # The Window # The Rain # The Wiggle # The Wonder # The Worms # The Night # The Wind # The Hurricane # The Accident # The Taxes # The Installation # The Sadness # The Therapist # The Recovery # The Clue 7: The Seekers # The Random Comedic Happy Fun Time Adventure! Season 12 # The Dad (American Dad crossover) # The Icon # The Furious # The Index Finger # The Digital Season 13 # The Dancing Prancing Horsey # The Bonfire # The Declaration # The Storage # The Method # The Hex # The Goners # The Qualification # The Tales From Underground # The Crowbar # The Go # The Abuse # The Onion 4: The Woods # The Rocks # The Specialty # The Dish # The Provider # The Credit # The iPhone # The Beer # The Past # The Future # The Etiquette # The Coronation # The Neverland # The Reasons Why DVDs Random Comedic Show: The Jet * Includes episodes The Jet, The Lemon, The Format, The Shark, The Twitch, The World, and The Cells * Released on June 3rd 2008 * Given 6.4 by the critics, saying "WORST episodes of Season 5" Random Comedic Show: The First Season * Includes all of Season 1 * Released on March 31, 2009 * Given a 8.2 by the critics, saying "The best season so far" Random Comedic Show: The 2nd-4th Seasons * Includes all of Seasons 2-4 * Released on December 1st, 2009 * Given a 8.9 by the critics, saying "3 seasons in 1 DVD makes great things" Random Comedic Show: The Country * Includes all of Season 7 * Released on May 24th, 2011 * Given a 3.7 with no comment by critics Random Comedic Show: The Big Bundle * Contains Seasons 1-10 * Cost $50 * Released on July 22nd, 2014 * Given a 9.9 by the critics with no comment Random Comedic Show: Season 11 & 12 * Contains all of Season 11 & 12 * Released on June 14th, 2017 * Given a 7.7 by the critics with no comment Broadcast * United States: TBS/TNT * Great Britain: Nick@Nite * Germany: Adult Swim * Asia (except for Turkey): FOX * Brazil: FXX * Cuba: FX * Denmark: TNT * Ecuador: FX/TNT/TBS/FXX/FOX * Greece: Toonami * Turkey: Nicktoons History The show was pitched to FOX in 1997, but they turned it down. The show was later pitched to TBS, and they picked it up for a full series. The ratings were amazing, and it got picked up for a 2nd season. The show was announced to end in 2012 after Season 10, but Season 11 came along and saved the show. Season 13 is currently airing, with Season 14 coming along. Times The show airs on TBS with reruns every night at 7:30, and airs new episodes every Tuesday at 10:00PM EST. TNT simulcasts the new episodes, with reruns from 7:30-10:00. In the UK, it airs on Nick@Nite every Thursday at 1:00AM In Germany, it airs on Adult Swim every weeknight at 2:00AM, but started there in 2015, so it's very behind. In Asia (every country except Turkey), it airs on FOX Sundays at 10:30PM EST In Brazil, it airs on FXX, and premieres on Saturdays at 9:30PM EST In Cuba, it airs on FX and airs new episodes weekend nights at midnight In Denmark, it airs reruns-only every night at 9:00 In Ecuador, it airs on many different networks, who all simulcast a new episode Thursdays at 1:00AM. In Greece, it airs Sundays at 2:00AM on Toonami In Turkey, it airs on Nicktoons every night at midnightCategory:Television series